Damaged Minds
by Silk and Silver
Summary: Jack Frost, Hiccup Haddock, Merida DunBroch, and Rapunzel Corona had always had horrible histories. Now, they are the seasonal spirits and are supposed to be living a happier life. But the Guardians, North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy, have hurt and ignored them since they can remember. The spirits refuse to live in their pasts again, not if they can help it. T for violence Evil ROTBTD
1. Frozen Minds

Damaged Minds

Chapter 1: Frozen Minds

_**Enjoy!**_

A sixteen- year old boy named Jack Overland walked through the town, a small bag filled with herbs in his hands. He was about to walk to the trail heading towards his house near the lake until he heard his name being shouted. He looked to the voice to see that it was some of the village teenagers who had teased and picked on him since he was a child.

"Hey Overland! What'cha got in your bag there?" The eldest one, a boy by the name of Jamie Brendon, called to him. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself over." He responded, beginning to walk away, but he was stopped by a girl in his way.

"What's the hurry?" The girl, Angie Blake, said. She snatched the bag out of his hands, despite his protests. Opening it up, she barked out a laugh seeing it was medicine.

"What, is that little sister of yours sick?" She smirked. She threw the bag back at him. He caught it with surprising reflexes.

"Actually, she is." Jack said, glaring at her. She scoffed. "She probably got sick because she's always outside in the cold. Not everyone is as used to the cold as you." She said.

"I realize that." Jack said, walking away. Jamie laughed at Jack's back.

"You better pray that she doesn't die Overland! It would be a shame for you to lose another family member!" He called. He laughed harder, walking away. Jack gritted his teeth, hating having to be constantly remembered about his father's death.

He walked the rest of the way to his house. Opening the door, he walked in to the smell of sickness. Covering his nose and trying not to gag, he walked to the kitchen to make a soup out of the herbs. Finishing, he walked to his sister's room, Emma, to give her the soup. Putting on a smile, he knocked on the door then walked in.

"Hey doodlebug, how you feeling?" He asked her, walking next to her bed. He sat on the edge and put the back of his hand on her forehead to feel just how bad her fever had gotten. Luckily for him, he wasn't susceptible to the sicknesses of the time. That was part of what made him an outcast. He grimaced, feeling the strong heat on his hand.

"I… feel…" She coughed and didn't say much afterwards. Jack sighed and fed her the soup. After finishing, he put the bowl into the kitchen and walked back out into the cool winter afternoon. He breathed in the fresh air, but stopped short when he heard shouting from the village. He ran towards the village to see what was going on, missing the figures headed towards his house.

Reaching the village boundaries, he stood in shock at what he saw. Everything was up in flames, the village was covered in blood and people were running around. He finally realized that the village was being raided.

He looked to his left and saw Jamie, Angie, and their friends huddled in a corner, surrounded by large, burley men. He gasped in horror as the smallest and weakest of them were slaughtered. Looking to his right, the elders and children were slaughtered as well, and they were thrown into a large collecting pile of bodies. The men seemed to be killing all the useless villagers, those who were too young, too old, or too weak. Horror appeared on his face as he thought of his very sick and young sister.

"Jack!" He looked forward to see his mother running towards him, men chasing after her. "Run to the house, now!" He took off, looking back at his mother occasionally. He stopped, hearing a scream coming from behind him. He looked back to see that the three men had caught up with his mother. She struggled in the hold of the one holding her. She bit, kicked and scratched at them, making them furious. One of them raised a large sword high above his head. Looking horrified, she directed her gaze to Jack, eyes wide.

"Run!" She shouted, before her head was sliced off of her neck. It rolled on the ground in front of Jack, its lifeless eyes staring into Jack's, the horrified look forever etched onto the face. Jack stumbled back, words of terror wanting to come out, but only coming out in a jumble. The men looked to him, and began to advance towards him. He continued to run back to his house, only to stop near the front of the tree line.

His sister was dragged out of the house in nothing but her buck skin dress, not enough to protect her from the cold, making her sicker.

"Emma!" He called, directing the men to his direction. The ones chasing him caught up to him, and grabbed him by his arms. He did not struggle, knowing, after seeing what happened to his mother, what would happen. They led him to the others by the pond.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A man said, who was obviously the ring leader.

"He's a bit scrawny boss. You sure we should let him live?" One of the less larger men said. The ringleader put his hand to his chin, thinking as he looked over Jack's body. He frowned, and Jack felt a wave of fear wash over him.

"No, kill him. Kill the girl too." He said, walking away.

"No!" Jack shouted, struggling against the grip of the men holding him down. He broke free, amazingly, and rushed to his sister. He tugged her out of the grip of the men and ran to the pond, but he was blocked by a rock wall. He walked back to the middle of the pond, franticly searching for a way out, but not seeing one. The men advanced on them.

"Jack, I'm scared." Emma looked up at him, fear in her eyes. He leaned down next to her. Looking in her eyes, he was about to tell her everything would be alright, but he knew that it wasn't, and she knew it too. What was the point in saying that, if they were going to die anyways?

"When this is all over," He began. "You'll be in a better place, with mom, dad, and me. We'll be together again. I promise." She looked into his eyes and gave a little smile, coughing lightly. He smiled back, but exclaimed in surprise as Emma was taken away from him.

"You little brat." The ringleader said, snarling at Jack. He threw Emma to one of his men, who held her in a vice grip. He pulled out a long, sharp dagger and stalked towards Jack.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." He whispered. Jack began to back up, but the ringleader continued to stalk towards him. He caught up to Jack and dug the sword into his abdomen. Jack let out a strangled yell. The man twisted the dagger and Jack fell to his knees. The ringleader spit on Jack.

"Time to take care of the girl." He was about to walk back to his group when a loud cracking sound resonated through the clearing. Both the ringleader and Jack looked down at the ice to see three, large cracks running through it. Jack's eye's widened in alarm, before they were both pulled under the water. Due to his injury, Jack was in too much pain to move, and he slowly sunk to the bottom. His vision darkened and he closed his eyes, the life slowly slipping out of him.

_I'm coming mom, dad. See you there Emma._


	2. Changing Minds

Damaged Minds

Chapter 2: Changing Minds

_**Enjoy!**_

Hiccup woke up that morning to Toothless looking down at him. He smiled wide, laughing lightly as he sat up.

"Hey bud." He said, holding Toothless' head against his. Toothless purred, rubbing against him before backing away to give him some space.

Hiccup sighed as he got out of bed. Getting dressed, he walked out of his house and into the morning light. Many of the villagers were out and about, already getting their morning duties done. They stopped and stared as he and Toothless walked out.

It had been five years since Hiccup met Toothless. The village and his father, surprisingly, had learned to accept Toothless into the village as their protector, but they still were not happy about it. They would stare at him and Toothless as they walked around the village, helping others with their chores or in the shop working on their armor. They would usually be out and about flying, searching for more land. Other villagers would glare in their direction; they would even be brave enough to tell them to leave the village and never come back. Hiccup assumed that some people would never accept Toothless, even after he'd saved them numerous times. He sighed and continued to walk to where his father was located.

He pasted by Astrid, who snarled at him, only to receive a glare from Toothless. She huffed and walked away. Astrid was one of the many villagers who absolutely refused to cooperate with the idea of a dragon living in the village with the rest of them. Hiccup past by her without a glance and finally made it to his father.

"Dad." He said, getting his father's attention.

"Ah, Hiccup. Goodnight's sleep, I hope?" He said, patting Hiccup on the back. He turned back around, trying to fix the catapult broken during the last dragon raid.

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that Toothless and I are going flying again today." He said, handing his dad a hammer when he needed it.

"You know Hiccup, when you become chief, you won't have time for these things. You'll have to care for the village." Stoick said, turning to look at Hiccup. Hiccup sighed, looking down before looking back up to his dad.

"Yeah, I know." He said, scratching Toothless behind the ear. He dreaded the day to come. He was going to have to give up flying with Toothless and continuing his map. Toothless couldn't even fly on his own because of his missing tail wing. He had to build Toothless a prosthetic wing that could only be flown with someone on his back, and Hiccup was the only one who knew how to do that.

"With all these dragon raids, there won't be a village left to lead." Gobber said. Stoick laughed in agreement and continued to rebuild the catapult. Hiccup sighed and climbed atop Toothless, clicked his foot into place, and they took off into the sky to who knows where.

It was sunset when the duo was nearly back to the village, only to find it up in flames. Dragons were flying everywhere, picking up villagers and swallowing them whole. The screams of the villagers echoed throughout the sky; they were deafening and frightening. A monstrous nightmare spotted them and began to fly towards them.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted. Toothless roared and shot a plasma blast at the frightingly large dragon. The blast hit the dragon directly, and it fell into the ocean lifeless.

"Land Toothless!" Hiccup ordered. The night fury roared as it landed in the middle of the village, where all of the damage could be seen.

Blood was everywhere. It was splattered across houses and the ground. There were bodies with missing limbs and some that were burnt to crisps. He looked around at all the houses that were burnt down. None of the animals were there, as they had been taken by the dragons that were now leaving. Looking to his left, he gasped in horror as he saw his dad on display. His chest was rammed through with one of the many stakes buried into the ground. His neck was torn out, obviously by one of the smaller dragons. His left arm was missing as was one of his eyes. Tears gathered in Hiccup's eyes and ran down his face as he took in all the destruction of the village. He could no longer hear anything except for the crackling of the fires.

He heard a groan coming from his right. Running towards the sound, he came to find a large stack of burnt wood.

"C'mon Toothless, help me." He and Toothless began to lift the wood off of the surviving villager, only to find Astrid, covered in ash and soot, splinters littering her body.

"Astrid!" Hiccup exclaimed, helping her out of the debris. He tried to brush the dirt off of her skin, only stopping when she flinched as the splinters dug deeper into her skin. She looked up at Hiccup and scowled.

"You!" She screamed and swiped at him, attempting to slap him. He backed up quickly, dodging the blow to his face. Toothless stood beside him, ready to attack the girl if need be.

"Whoa, what?" He exclaimed. She growled at him.

"This is all your fault!" She shouted, pointing at him.

"My fault!?" He questioned. Astrid nodded her head.

"While you and your giant lizard-" Hiccup frowned and Toothless growled. "were out wasting your time, dragons raided the village. We weren't ready for the attack. The dragons wiped out the village. I thought your lizard was supposed to protect the village." She steamed. She walked closer to Hiccup. The closer she got, the more cautious the boy and dragon got.

"Maybe, this was planned. Just maybe, you and your reptile were planning this the entire time. You betrayed us, Haddock. You destroyed your village, all for some stupid lizard!" She screamed in his face. Toothless roared at her, throwing her into one of the burning buildings with a flick of his tail. She raised herself off of the ground and glared at the two of them.

"To avenge the village, I'm going to take both of you down." She said.

She raised a broken axe and threw it at Toothless who knocked it out of the way. He charged towards her, his screeching night fury call resonating through the sky. Astrid dodged the attack and grabbed a sword that was once held by her close friend Ruffnut. Tears streaming down her face, she dodged another attack from Toothless and headed straight for Hiccup. His eyes widened and he ducked as the sword swiped at his neck.

"Hey! It's not my fault! You need to calm down Astrid! We can talk this out! Now is not the time!" He tried to reason with her, but it seemed she was out of her mind. She must have seen horrible things while he was gone.

Hiccup tripped over one of the many dead bodies lying on the ground and fell hard. Toothless rushed to help Hiccup up, only to get a sword run through his chest by Astrid.

"Toothless!" Hiccup screamed his best friend's name desperately. Toothless let out a gurgled roar and fell to the ground bleeding out. He looked at Hiccup before he closed his eyes, dead. Hiccup was breathing hard and tears were streaming down his face in droves.

"Now all that's left is to kill you." Astrid said stalking towards him. Hiccup struggled to get up, but his left ankle was twisted badly.

"Astrid, please." Hiccup begged with her. She only stared at him through crazed eyes.

"Looks like you hurt your ankle." She noticed. "Let me help you." She raised the sword above her head and brought it down, slicing off Hiccup's left foot. He let out a strangled yell and reached down, only to flinch away from the intense pain in his left leg. He looked Astrid in the eye, pleading with her to understand.

"Please Astrid." He sobbed out. She shook her head.

"You brought this upon yourself Hiccup." She said. Hiccup shook his head, not wanting to accept what was about to happen. She raised the sword high above her head, held in two hands. She brought it down swiftly, and it sliced its way through Hiccup's chest and into his heart. The last thing he saw before his world went black was the hard face of Astrid.


	3. Couragous Minds

Damaged Minds

Chapter 3: Couragous Minds

_**Enjoy!**_

Merida laughed and smiled as she finally finished stitching the tapestry back together. Now all that was left to do was turn her mom back into a human. Riding on her horse, Angus, Merida, and her three brothers Harris, Hubert, and Hamish who were also bears, quickly made their way to the Ring of Menhirs where her mother was being surrounded by angry scottish nobles. Finally making her way there, she gasped as she saw her dad raise his sword high above his head, ready to bring it down on her mom's neck and slice her head clean off.

With lightning speed, she notched an arrow and shot it at her dad's sword which was making its way downward. The arrow knocked the sword out of his hand and ricocheted into one of the menhirs(standing stones). She jumped off of Angus, throwing the tapestry over her shoulder. She notched another arrow, quickly aiming it at her father threateningly, and stood defensively in front of her mother turned bear.

"I will not let you kill my mother." She said with a hard voice. She turned to look at her mother. "Mum, are ye alright?" It was then that a large roar resonatd throughout the clearing.

They all turned their heads to see the demon bear Mordu stalking towards the clearing. It stood on its hind legs and roared excruciatingly loud at the clan members.

"Mordu." Merida said out loud.

"Kill it!" Fergus, Merida's father, ordered the clan members.

They each ran towards the demon bear, weapons in hand, only for the bear to swipe at them with its gigantic paws and knock them into the mehirs. The bear Mordu continued to do that until he was punched in the face by Fergus.

"C'mon! I'll take ye with my bare hands." He said, holding out his hands in a defensive stance. Mordu roared again and swiped at Fergus, throwing him into the side of one of the menhirs. He grabbed Fergus by his wooden foot and threw him into a group of men who were trying to regain themselves.

Mordu was beginning to head their way when two arrows dug themselves into his hide. He turned to the direction from whence the arrows came to see Merida holding another arrow in her bow. She started to back up, panting hard as panic set into her. Mordu swiped at her, breaking her bow and arrows and ripping the tapestry to shreds.

"No!" Merida shrieked, watching the strips of cloth float lazily to the ground. Looking up, all she saw was a giant black blob heading towards her before she was knocked back into one of the menhirs.

Shakily, she got up and held her hand to her face, pain taking over her head. She held her hand infront of her face, and gasped as blood ran down her hand and arm and dripped onto the forest floor. Looking at the ground, she found her right eye staring back at her.

_My eye! _Merida thought, shaking hard now.

"Merida!" Fergus called to his daughter. He struggled to get up, and ran over to her, holding her head in his. They heard another roar, though this one much lighter and clearer than Mordu's. They both looked up to see Merida's mother, Elinor, break free of her restraints and attack Mordu. The two bears threw each other around, biting and scratching at each other. Mordu threw Elinor out of the clearing, giving a powerful roar at the same time.

"Mom!" Merida shouted holding out her hand towards the area her mom disappeared to.

"Don't worry Merida, I'll protect you!" Fergus said, grabbing his sword off of the ground and running to the demon bear.

"C'mon you!" He shouted. Mordu turned to him, and Fergus threw his sword at the demon bear, lodging it in his chest. Mordu only grabbed the sword with his teeth and pulled it out, throwing it on the ground. Fergus begn to back away in fear, knowing that there was nothing he could do.

Mordu jumped ontop of Fergus, his claws digging deep into his chest before Mordu ripped his claws through Fergus, tearing it to shreds. Merida cried out in anguish, and the clan members stared on in horror as well. The demon bear turned to Merida then, and began to stalk towards her.

Merida grabbed a long and large stone spear laying stray next to her, and pointed it at the advancing bear. The bear then began to run to her, large, sharp claws out and she pointed the spear where his heart was. The last thing she heard was the light and clear roar of her mother and the tiny roars of her brothers before her world went black.

* * *

><p><em>Elinor, Harris, Hubert, Hamish and the clan members stared in horror at the place where Merida's resting place and Fergus' resting place was. Mordu lay lifeless ontop of Merida. If you looked closely, you could see the silver point of the spear protruding from his back, Merida could not be seen.<em>

_It was hard for them to look at Fergus. His chest was ripped out; his insides were spilled out all over the ground and blood was splattered all around him. His lifeless eyes were still looking up and fear was still screwed into his face._

_Elinor walked to both of the resting places, pushing Mordu off of Merida to see his claws dug deep in her chest. Her eyes were closed, and her face was relaxed, but her last moments were not. Elinor sat back, with her sons surrounding her, and roared loud and clear, for everyone to hear, even at the castle, at the rising sun. _

_Suddenly, wisps showed up, dancing around Merida before turning a blood red, continuing to perform their strange ritual. The sun finally rose, and Elinor, along with her sons, bcame mindless beasts, and they walked off into the forest away from the battle scene, leaving the clansmen to their own, the shock of what happened still in place. _


	4. Dreaming Minds

Damaged Minds

Chapter 4: Dreaming Minds

_**Enjoy!**_

_**(Warning: This chapter is a bit dark and mentions rape and slavery. If you do not want to read, scroll to bottom to read a summary.)**_

Rapunzel sat still in the boat, waiting for Flynn to return. She saw a large shadow and immediately sighed in relief.

"Whew. I was beginning to worry that you'd left me and ran off with the crown." She said smiling, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. She looked to the shadow, only to see it seperate into two. Her eyes widened and she gasped in shock. Finally, the Stabbington brothers came into view.

"Oh, he did." The dominant brother said.

"What? No." Rapunzel said, refusing to believe it. The brother raised his eyebrow.

"Oh? See for yourself." He said, waving his hand to the sea. Rapunzel walked closer to the shore, and saw a boat in the water amidst the fog. On the boat, she could make out the figure of Flynn, holding the crown and sailing back to the kingdom.

"Flynn?" Rapunzel whispered, squinting her eyes. Realizing that it was him, her eyes widened again. "Flynn!" She shouted his name as loud as she could, but he didn't notice.

"Fair trade. A crown for the girl with magical hair." The dominant brother said, caressing Rapunzel's hair. Rapunzel gasped, backing away from the brothers, confusion and disbelief in her eyes.

"What?" She breathed out, surprised that he knew about her hair's healing powers.

"How much do you think someone would pay to be young forever?" He said, looking at his brother, chuckling.

"No." Rapunzel refused to believe that this was happening, but then they took out a brown sack. "No!" She shouted, running away from the two brothers. Her hair got caught on some driftwood, and she began to tug and tug on it, but then she heard grunts coming from the direction of the two brothers.

Finally getting her hair loose. She cautiously walked back to find the two brothers standing over her mother's body, which was knocked cold.

"Mother!" Rapunzel called. The brothers looked to her then.

"Your mother?" The dominant one said. "So that's how she knew about your hair." He said smiling.

"What?" Rapunzel asked again.

"So sad that your own mother sold you out. Now, lets take care of business." He said, cracking his knuckles. Rapunzel began to cry, tears filling her eyes and she ran again, but this time, she tripped over the same piece of driftwood.

The brothers caught up with her and threw the sack over head head, tying her hands behind her back. She struggled to get out of their hold, but they hit her over the head, effectively knocking her out.

She woke up the next afternoon to a loud sound. The sack was still over her head and her hands were still tied behind her back, so she couldn't lift it off her head. She realized that she was riding in a wagon when it suddenly lurched to a stop. She heard rustling before the sack was taken off of her head to reveal the lesser of the two brothers. He smiled evilly at her before lifting her out of the wagon and setting her down on the ground, holding her arm securely in his large hands. He led her to a large cage and threw her inside it before walking off with his brother.

Rapunzel took in her surroundings. It was a market, but not the one in her town. She was obviously in a different town, possibly even in a different region. It then dawned on her what kind of market this was. She saw all the dark skinned people, along with some very beautiful white women and strong men. This was a slave market, and they were planning to sell her to some stranger.

The cage was suddenly pulled to a back room by a group of white men, some of who were speaking in languages she didn't understand. The set the cage down and looked at her hungrily. She cowered in a corner of the cage and the men walked off, laughing and talking. Just then, the dominant Stabbington brother came in, and walked to her cage. He opened it and began to undo her hair from the braid that it was still in the night she was captured. Rapunzel shied away from him, but he tugged her closer to him so he could quickly undo it.

"When I bring you out there, I want you to sing that song of yours as a demonstration." He explained to her. Rapunzel narrowed her eyes.

"You can't make me do that." She said, lifting her chin. The brother reached in and slapped her, knocking her down.

"Either you sing the song, or you take the punishment. And trust me, you have no idea what I can do." He said walking away. Rapunzel didn't bother to get up from her laying position. She sobbed there on the floor, wishing that she had just listened to her mom and never left that tower.

"Why did I have to leave? Now I've ruined everything, and I'm probably going to die." She whispered to herself.

A door opened from across the room and one of the men from before walked to her cage, but stopped short, noting all of the hair piled in the cage. He whistled.

"That's a lot of hair." He said, opening her cage back up and dragging her out. He chained her feet together and replaced the ropes binding her hands with iron bracelets. Bringing her out onto the stage, she was met with the scorching sun burning her pale skin and hundreds of people in a crowd in front of the stage. The crowd cheered as they brought her out, most of them either drunken or sober men. The man that held her placed her next to the Stabbington brothers.

Rapunzel wanted to so desperately run away, but she couldn't with the iron shackles clasping her feet together and weighing her down. She wouldn't make it three feet before one of the brother's caught her.

"This here is the girl with the magical hair." The dominant brother said, waving to Rapunzel. "Her hair has the ability to heal the sick and injured; it can keep you young forever." The crowd cheered louder, but one man spoke up from the back of the crowd.

"We need proof!" He shouted. The brother smirked. "I'll give you proof." He said. He picked up a handful of Rapunzel's hair and looked into the crowd.

"I need a volunteer. An old man, if you will." An old man stepped up from the crowd onto the stage and stood before the Stabbington brothers.

"Hold her hair." He ordered. The man took Rapunzel's hair, waiting expectantly. The dominant brother looked down at Rapunzel.

"Sing your song." He demanded of her. Rapunzel gulped. She hesitated, but began to sing anyway. As she began to sing, her hair began to glow its golden the color, and the crowd, along with the Stabbington brothers looked on in awe.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Humor has been heard_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what had been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

As Rapunzel finished her song, the old man turned into a young man once more. His wrinkly skin was now smooth and blemish free. His slouch was gone and he straightened up. He laughed, a full bellow.

"My, that is some fine magic there." He said, slapping his knee.

"How about that, folks." The brother said. The crowd cheered. "Now, lets start the bidding." He said rubbing his hands together.

Rapunzel watched on in horror as people began to bid on her, like she was a cow or animal to be constantly sold and sold over and over again. The final bid was to a very large middle- aged man with brown hair and bright blue eyes. The dominant brother walked Rapunzel over to the man.

"Remember, don't cut her hair or it'll lose its power." He said, showing him the short clump of brown hair that was cut early on in Rapunzel's life.

"I'll do well to remember that." He said, handing the brother the money. The brother smiled, looked at Rapunzel, and left, that being the last time she would ever see him again. The middle- aged man looked at Rapunzel and smirked, sending a wave of fear and disgust through her.

"Lets go." He said, walking to his large wagon,

When they made it to the man's house, he wasted no time in trying to using Rapunzel's hair. Rapunzel blatantly refused to cooperate with the man, but she wished she had just done her job.

The man whipped her and beat her until she gave in. She sang her song, making him look like he was twenty again. It was only until he left that Rapunzel healed her own wounds. She slept in a small shack that was just outside of the man's house, and cried herself to sleep.

It was a few months later that the man began to take an interest in more than just Rapunzel's hair. He raped her just a few days after that, ignoring her screams of pain and shouts for help. It continued like that for three years before one night, Rapunzel gave up. The man, whose name was Nicholas, found her that morning, dead in her bed. Her hair had turned brown when she died; it lost its healing powers, and in his fury, the man beat upon her dead body, and threw it into the woods for the wild animals, or buzzards, to feast upon.

**Summary:**

**Rapunzel was captured by the Stabbington brothers and sold at a slave market. She was bought by a large man named Nicholas who, at first, only used her hair, but then began to use her body. She died three years after that in her sleep, and her hair lost its healing powers.**


End file.
